thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scottish Engines
Scottish Engines is the eleventh episode of the first season of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot Donald and Douglas are Scottish twin engines, they're practical, peppery and proud, they both work on the Fat Controller's railway. They came from Scotland, which is their old home. One day, the Fat Controller had sent the twins to the docks. "Donald and Douglas," he said, "I have an important job for you. I want you both to help Lord Callan set up a party at Castle Loch, today is his birthday." The twins were excited. "I like goin to Lord Callan's castle." said Donald. "Me too." agreed Douglas. "I remember the time where we took that train ta the castle, but we got stuck behind a fallen tree." chuffed Donald. "I remember too." "Oh, and Lord Callan has wanted one of the Thin Controller's engines to help too and he is also Scottish." said the Fat Controller. "Who'd that be sir?" asked Donald, he was hoping for a positive answer. "Duncan will be helping you." the Fat Controller replied. Donald and Douglas' mouths went agape, they didn't really like Duncan that much. "Och, why Duncan?" fumed Donald. "He's gonna make us late." added Douglas. "Don't worry, if he does cause trouble then I'm sure the Thin Controller will have a word with him, besides you're all Scottish engines." chuckled the Fat Controller. "Uh... okay sir." Donald muttered. "Oh and also, Harvey will be loading the decorations needed for the party." the Fat Controller said. "You must do it now Harvey." "Yes sir." puffed Harvey and the Fat Controller drove away, but Donald and Douglas were still unsure about this. Soon, Harvey had finished loading the trucks, but the twins were still unhappy. "I dinna know why we have ta work with Duncan, he's so irritating." Donald complained. "I agree wit' ya Donal," groaned Douglas, "he likes rock 'n' roll and dashing aboot 'is work." Then Charlie puffed into the docks, giggling as per usual. "Hello Donald and Douglas," he said perkily, "would you like to hear a joke?" "Alright Charlie," said Donald, albeit not so enthusiastic, "but just this one joke and then 'am off." "What do you call a Scottish boat which roams the sea all over the world?" asked Charlie. Donald thought carefully. "'I dinna know Charlie, what is it?" "The Loch Ness Monster!" Charlie burst out and he laughed. Donald didn't think it was funny, but then he had an idea, he smirked a little and grinned. "Charlie!" Charlie stopped laughing. "Yes?" he said swiftly. "Dinna know that up at Castle Loch, the Loch Ness Monster roams the sea tryin' ta get ye?" said Donald teasingly. Charlie's smile quickly turned into a frown. "W-What! Really?" he stuttered. "Yes, indeed," replied Donald, trying to avoid smirking, "it has giant sharp teeth and huge eyes..." "So ya better be carefully up there." finished Douglas in an eerie voice. Charlie didn't say anything after that, but Harvey interrupted. "Okay Donald and Douglas, stop scaring Charlie and get going." he demanded. "Right ye are Harvey." said the twins as they steamed out of the docks, smirking to each other. At the depot, Duncan was bragging to the other engines. "And I have ta take a train of decorations ta Castle Loch," Duncan boasted, "I can't wait to do this sort of work, besides tis Lord Callan's birthday." But the other engines were getting bored of Duncan's bragging. "Okay Duncan, we've heard you lots of times now." huffed Rusty. "Of course we have," agreed Rheneas, "you still have to do work which involves trucks, but going to Castle Loch, but how can you get there anyway? There are no narrow gauge tracks up there?" "Well, the Thin Controller said that they've built narrow gauge lines that go up ta Castle Loch, so us narrow gauge engines can go up there." "Oh really?" chuffed Peter Sam. "I didn't know that." "Neither did I." said Rusty. Peter Sam suddenly remembered something. "Oh Duncan, do you realise that you have to work with Donald and Douglas in this job?" asked Peter Sam cheekily. "Yes I... wait, what?!" Duncan's jaw dropped in horror, he was concerned. "I have ta work with Donald and Douglas, but why? They're gonna start teasing me!" "Well, you tease engines a lot Duncan," remarked Rusty, "no offence, but sometimes you can get a bit annoying." "I know right?" agreed Rheneas, but Duncan did not really care, but he was also not very happy. "But I'm workin' with standard gauge engines for this job." Duncan groaned. "Oh, just get over it already." scoffed Rusty. "Well Duncan, Donald and Douglas are Scottish engines and you're too. Lord Callan wanted you and the twins to help him because you're all Scottish engines and Lord Callan is a Scottish lord." said Rheneas. "I know that," snorted Duncan, "besides, I have work ta do and I can't stay here and chat ta you lot about it." and Duncan steamed huffily away to deliver his train. Meanwhile on the Castle Loch Causeway, Donald and Douglas were puffing happily along the line, they could see Lord Callan's castle up in the distance, but it was very misty at the causeway and Donald and Douglas couldn't really see a thing. "Aye, I can't see where 'am goin." observed Donald. "Neither can I." groaned Douglas, but the twins stayed chuffing until they had reached Lord Callan's castle, they were pleased. "Here ye are Lord Callan," said Donald gratefully, "the decorations ye needed." Lord Callan was greatful. "Thank you Donald and Douglas," he said, "now you have to go and collect the rest of the decorations, my birthday party will be later on." Donald and Douglas squirmed. "More decorations?!" exclaimed Donald. "Yes," said Lord Callan, "more decorations." "Okay." muttered the two twins in unison. "Let's get back to the docks." chuffed Douglas and the twins raced back to the docks. The twins returned to the docks to pick up another train of decorations, but this train was heavier and longer. "Aye, are you sure we can pull this train?" asked Donald. "Yeah, I'm sure we can," said Douglas, "it dinna seem that heavy ta me, besides I could pull it even without ye Dona'." "Aye, really?" huffed Donald. "I'd like ta see ye pull it then, go on." "But the train's not been shunted yet." observed Douglas. "Well do it when it's bin shunted then!" barked Donald. Porter had shunted the train of decorations into place. "Okay, that's enough you two," he said, "your train is ready, now you can get going." "Thanks Porter." chuffed Donald. Harvey had finished loading the twins' trucks. "Off you go now, Donald and Douglas, and do please be careful." "We will Harvey." promised Donald and the twins set off to Lord Callan's castle again. Back on the Skarloey Railway, Duncan had arrived at the yards so he could get his train of decorations needed for the party. "Okay, now I have ta take 'tis train to Lord Callan's castle." Duncan was coupled up to the train of decorations and he chuffed away. Duncan was chuffing through the Castle Loch Causeway with the train of decorations needed for Lord Callan's castle. "Aye, this fog is really thick and I can't see where 'am goin'" commented Duncan, as he chuffed through the mist, it cleared up a little allowing Duncan to see a glimpse of what would be ahead of him, with his eyes pointing directly at the tracks. "I need ta get there. I need 'ta get there!" Duncan chuffed determined, he was struggling through the mist. Then he heard two whistles in the distance, it was Donald and Douglas who were chuffing to Lord Callan's castle, Duncan knew it was them. "Oh no, it's them!" he groaned. "Here is trouble." laughed his driver. Donald and Douglas were struggling to see because of the mist. "I still can't see a thing." remarked Donald. "I can only see the grass beside us." added Douglas. Then Donald seen something yellow on the narrow gauge track beside him. "Is that Duncan?" he thought as he squinted at the yellow of his paintwork. "Ye might be right." observed Douglas. "Wait a minute... it is Duncan." "Oh no, he's goin ta start trouble noow." worried Douglas. The two twins pulled up alongside Duncan, they glared at each other. "Whadda you want?" snorted Duncan. "Listen carefully, Duncan..." Donald warned. "Dinna start causing trouble." cut in Douglas. "I won't cause trouble," spluttered Duncan, "I'm doing mah work." "Why were you sent to work with us anyway Duncan?" asked Donald quite indignant. "Apparently, 'cos all three of us are Scottish engines and Lord Callan wanted a party for only us Scottish engines." Duncan answered. "Well, we have work ta do and we don't want ye to boss us aboot." sneered Donald. "Same to you as well." replied Duncan. But then there was trouble. Up ahead, there were some fallen trees on the line. "Oh no!" cried Donald and Douglas and they applied their brakes... just in time, but Duncan wasn't looking as it was too foggy to see properly. "Duncan, look out!" cried Donald. "I'm not havin' ye teasin' me or playin' tricks on me again." came the huffily reply. "No Duncan, this is serious!" protested Douglas. "Look! There are some fallen trees on ta line!" "What!" exclaimed Duncan, he saw the branches up ahead. "Oh no!" and the stubborn yellow engine applied his brakes, but it was too late. Duncan had crashed right into the fallen trees and he was lay across the narrow gauge track, but luckily his crew had jumped clear. "Ow!" he groaned. "That hurt!" The Scottish trio were now stuck. "Great, just great, had ta happen all over again, din it?" huffed Donald. "Why don't we take the causeway?" suggested Donald's driver. Douglas' driver knew that the causeway was old and rickety. "Remember what I said last time? It's too dangerous!" he observed. "Now we're gonna be in big trouble, when we get ta the castle." sighed Donald. "And Lord Callan's birthday party will be a complete failure." "And tis all thanks to you, this was all your fault." accused Duncan, who was being examined by his crew. "Me, I dinna do nothing!" spluttered Donald. "Neither did I," said Douglas, "tis the fog I'm assumin'" "Well, ye both such careless engines I have to reassure." scowled Duncan. Donald felt like bursting with fury, but Douglas was able to soothe his twin. "Calm down, Donal." Donald took a big sigh. "Thanks twin," he muttered. Duncan snorted. "Well, tis still ye fault, no matter what." "That's enough!" boomed Donald's driver. "None of us caused this accident, it must have been the bad weather last night." "Och, ye right." whispered Donald. The engines knew that the party would now have to be cancelled. Back at Castle Loch, Lord Callan was very worried. "Where are they?" he thought. "My birthday party can't possibly be unsuccessful." and he telephoned the Fat Controller. The Fat Controller was in his office putting on his attire for Lord Callan's party when he got the call. "Hello Lord Callan! What's that? Donald, Douglas and Duncan trapped by the loch?!" The Fat Controller boomed. "I'll send help very soon." As the hours passed, night fell and it was more foggier than ever, the Scottish engines were still stranded on the causeway, their crews had left them for the night and they felt scared. "When will help arrive?" asked Duncan impatiently. "I'm sick of just lyin' here." "Aye, time will tell I'm afraid." muttered Douglas. "I want ta go home." moaned Donald. "We all do lad," responded Douglas, "but we can't until we deliver this train ta Callan Castle." Suddenly, the three engines saw something moving in the water. "Wait, w-w-w-what's that?" stuttered Donald. "Is it the Loch Ness Monster?" shrieked Douglas. The three engines looked again anxiously and could see the thing moving more closer. "I'm sure it is!" "Los sakes, it is!" cried Donald. "Dinna have all the features we said to Charlie 'tis mornin'" "I dunno Donal, but once I get a closer look, then I can simplify." The thing came closer. "I'm outta hereeeeeee!" cried Duncan, he started to turn his wheels, but as he was lay on his side, his wheels were rubbing against the mountainside. Suddenly, a landslide had fallen onto the tracks trapping the three engines from behind, the brake van at the back of the train had been derailed by the landslide, but the guard luckily jumped clear before the landslide hit the van. The three engines were even more worried. "Don't get meeeeeeeee!!!" wailed Duncan. "HEEEEELPP!!!!!" Donald, Douglas and Duncan felt like it was the last for them. Then... "Hey, it's only us!" came a voice. Donald, Douglas and Duncan knew who this was. "Captain!" they exclaimed. Captain had brought the tree specialists to the causeway so they could cut the branches away. Then Harvey puffed in to clear the branches off of the tracks and to put Duncan back on track. "We're here too." said Harvey. Donald, Douglas and Duncan were relieved, but they did feel silly of what they thought was the Loch Ness Monster. By morning, the lines had been clear and the engine crews had returned to their engines. "Okay Donald, Douglas and Duncan," said one of the specialists, "off you go now." "Thank you," thanked Donald, "and thanks ta you too, Captain." "Oh, it was nothing," smiled Captain, "I'm just doing my job." Duncan had been re-railed. "Thanks Harvey, I hate being lay across the track." "You're welcome, Duncan." replied Harvey. "Happy to help at anytime necessary." Then the Scottish engines remembered. "Oh no!" gasped Donald. "We need ta get ta the castle!" "But we better hurry. We're already late!" added Douglas. "Double late!" exclaimed Duncan. "We're gonna ta be in big trouble now, we'd better make up for lost time!" and the three Scottish engines hurried swiftly away. Lord Callan's workers were waiting for the three engines to arrive so they could unload their trucks. "We're here at last." said Donald thoughtfully. "Yes, after all that time of being trapped between the fallen tree and the landslide on the causeway." added Douglas. "Great, now I can rest mah wheels." sighed Duncan. Lord Callan walked out of the castle and was worried. "Where have you been?" he asked the engines. "You're extremely late, and my birthday has already passed." "I'm so sorry sir," muttered Donald, "we got held up on the causeway, again!" "Aye, 'cos of all the fog." admitted Douglas. "Well, you're here now, and that is splendid!" commented Lord Callan. "Now let's get your trucks unloaded." said the Scottish lord gratefully. "Come on lads." and the workmen soon got to work unloading the decorations. Soon, the decorations were unloaded and the castle was a great success, numerous crowds of people were there and a huge birthday cake was in the middle of the castle square with the numbers "60" on the top. Douglas whispered to Donald. "Aye, is Lord Callan really that old?" "He must be," replied Donald quietly, "he's old I tell ye." Duncan felt shame about what he had said to Donald and Douglas, so he pulled up alongside the Scottish twins. "Uh, I'm sorry for what I said ta you earlier," he said feeling guilty inside, "can ye forgive me?" Now this was a surprise, Duncan never normally forgived anyone, but this was a first. "And we're sorry for not wantin' ta work 'wit ye." apologised Donald. "And yes, we forgive ye Duncan." smiled Douglas broadly. Lord Callan was pleased that his castle was decorated, but was disappointed that his birthday party was late. The Fat Controller was also there with the Scottish lord. "Well done Donald, Douglas and Duncan!" praised the Fat Controller. "You were late to bring the decorations to the castle, but at least you tried your best and got here in the end." "Thank you sir." said the three engines. Lord Callan was ready to blow the candles of his cake, he blown them with crowds cheering and singing 'Happy Birthday', he then walked over to the Scottish trio. "Thank you so much Scottish engines, as I'll call you." said Lord Callan. "Even if my birthday party was late, better late then never after all!" "Aye, indeed." agreed Donald. "Oh, and..." "Happy Birthday Lord Callan!" shouted Donald, Douglas, Duncan and the Fat Controller together. "Thank you," said Lord Callan, "you're a very famous trio of engines." "And very useful." added the Fat Controller. Donald, Douglas and Duncan were pleased, they had now become firm friends and from that day on, if Lord Callan was holding a party, the Scottish trio would be the engines to help out and they didn't mind at all. Characters * Donald and Douglas * Harvey * Charlie * Porter * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Captain * The Fat Controller * Lord Callan * The Tree Specialists (one speaks; others do not speak) * Stanley (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Lady Jane Hatt (cameo) * The Thin Controller (mentioned) Locations * The Viaduct * Norramby Fishing Village * Suddery Castle * Brendam Docks * Skarloey Railway Depot * Castle Loch * Castle Loch Causeway * The Fat Controller's Office Trivia * This episode is based on the seventh season television episode Bad Day at Castle Loch. References to said episode are also made. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor